


Of Trials and Battles

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: 2016 Doctor Strange (Movie), Character building, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Stephen Strange woke up in that hospital room, he knew something was wrong. When the world goes against him, Strange looks for answers.[From now on, this story will be paused until all my other ones are finished]





	1. Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie so much. Benedict's character is one of the best I've seen in movies (This year). I don't watch Marvel movies but this one stole my heart.

He can't see.

Everything is pitch black. 

"Hang in there!" 

A female voice.

What was that? Where did the voice come from? 

"We've found him....heart rate.. 20...15...8... We're losing him!"

Male. 

Then he couldn't hear anything.

Suddenly, the darkness began to glow brighter and brighter. Then, he saw colors. 

Strange saw a marbled ceiling. Where was he? And why was everything so dark a few moments ago? Turning his head to take a look at his surroundings, he winced at the sharp pain that suddenly stabbed his neck.

It soon dawned on him that he suffered an injury and was in a hospital.

"Oh, thank goodness." 

The woman sat in a chair across his bed. Strange noticed the piles of cards and candy baskets next to the table. 

Christine. 

"What happened to me?" 

"A car crash. You suffered multiple torn ligaments and severe nerve damage in both hands. You were on the table for 11 hours."

Her eyes were red, probably from crying. She looks so tired and depressed.

The man looked at his hands and suddenly found himself unable to speak. His hands, the part he cherished most. The part that allowed him to be successful. Ruined and destroyed by an accident. 

Pathetic.

Suddenly, the trophies on his shelves didn't mean anything anymore.


	2. Justified frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange is fustrated like any person would be. Will his hands ever be fixed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I was swamped with stuff D:

Strange was beginning to doubt that he would regain the use of his hands. He spoke with surgeons and other medical professionals but they had no answers.

He was, to say the least, frustrated. How could you not be, after you talked with more than ten people, and got the same answer?

"Look, you just have to live with it. You can always find another job or-"

"You do not understand, Christine! This is my passion. My life's work! I know a colleague in Asia. He and his team are working on a new treatment and-"

"Stephen, look at you! You are spending more money then you have right now-"

He slammed his hands onto the table out of frustration, which made her stop talking. (And telling himself not to do it again because it hurt)

"That is enough. I don't want to talk about this again. _Leave, Christine_."

He didn't see it, but Christine was at her limit. The tears threatened to spill but she somehow held them back. This was the first time he spoke to her like this. Strange watched as she stormed out and slammed the door as she left. He sighed and sat down.

A message popped up with a  _ping_ sound on the laptop that was sitting on the table.

_I know a former patient with a similar problem like yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. Next one will be longer.
> 
> Sorry for any errors. Proofreading isn't my best skill.

**Author's Note:**

> My other stories will be updated tomorrow (Not including Snippets of Life, that already has been updated)  
> Sorry if I got medical things wrong!  
> Although this is a reader insert story, you won't be introduced until chapter 3. That's because I need to tie the beginning together. Thanks for putting up with this wait!


End file.
